Advances in detection technologies have made it possible to detect a wide variety of substances in tissue and fluid samples from various organisms. For example, tests are available for qualitative and quantitative detection of glucose, proteins, illicit drugs, cancer markers, cholesterol, pathogens, and other materials in human tissue and fluid samples.
However, many of the available tests are too expensive, cumbersome, complex, or dangerous for routine or frequent usage. For example, many of the tests rely on electronic equipment that is too complex or expensive for use by individuals outside of a laboratory or clinical setting. Additionally, many individuals have an aversion to certain types of sample testing procedures, such as blood and urine testing, and would not be willing to self-administer such assay tests.
The art is in need of detection assay tests for the detection of a wide variety of analytes that adequately combine ease of use, small size, speed, accuracy, low cost, durability (e.g., temperature stability and shelf life), safety and interpretability, and that are designed for widespread distribution and use. Furthermore, delivery systems for packaging, storing, carrying, preserving, and otherwise maintaining tests are needed to provide adequate ease of use, discrete use, accessibility, and durability of tests.